Please Clarify This
by SwitchGab
Summary: [roxas.kairi] Roxas and Kairi loved each other. Spending all they can together without their parents finding out. [two.shot]
1. Part 1

**. Please Clarify This .**

**. two - shot .**

**. rox**_ask_**airi .**

**. P a r t 1 .**

××××

Roxas walked out of his first period class, English. He didn't love it neither did he hate it. The teacher's an old hag, but the best things were that English was the shortest period of the day and right before nutrition break, which Roxas never really understood _why _it was called nutrition break, especially the part where kids walked around eating chocolate goods or manufactured junk.

Yeah, that's high school. The true reason why Roxas loved nutrition break was because of a certain person, Kairi, to be exact.

Kairi.

Kairi was that redhead that's always nice to everyone, but not shy at all. She has been in every one of Roxas' elementary classes and some of his middle school classes, but fate turned the wrong way and decided to separate the two in high school. Kairi and Roxas did not have any classes together, which was _horrible_ for the friends because that's when they _actually _got together,

Friends?

No… Kairi and Roxas, or, Roxas and Kairi – whichever way you want to say it – were more than friends. Best friends, maybe.

_Best_ friends?

Don't think so, more like a _smidge _more than best friends. Roxas had asked Kairi to the Valentine's Day Dance in the seventh grade, _when_ they were best friends already. Of course a girl like Kairi would have a date already and she did. But, to Roxas' surprise, Kairi told her date that she he wasn't her type, which made Roxas quite happy.

So they went to that dance together and had a blast. Which led to a real date and which led to more, _which_ led to "going steady."

So there Roxas was, standing in the middle of the area where the students hung out, looking for his girlfriend. His eyes darted desperately back and forth from the 300 building to the 700 hundred building, knowing that Kairi comes out of the 500 building.

He dreaded for her, to touch that reddish-brown hair of hers and crash his lips onto hers, if she lets him, that is. Yes, they were in love. Those two lovebirds are always alone in their little world and pretending that it was just he or she around and nobody else. Just fingers twined and a conversation going on.

Oh sure, it had only been almost only 48 hours since their last encounter, but for them, being in love was more than just "being in love" and making goo-goo eyes at each other and passing love-dovey notes to each other. Roxas and Kairi loved each other. Spending all they can together without…

_Without _their **parents **_finding _out.

Oh the horror! What ever would they do if their parents found out? After all, Kairi's overprotected dad had been telling her not to date until she graduated from high school, maybe even college! Roxas, on the other hand, his dad and mom would never go for a thing like that. Let's just say Roxas was _officially _allowed to date when he's, oh, _25 years old_!

Yes, their parents are _very _overprotected of their children. That's why; Kairi and Roxas' relationship is really complicated. They have been saying, "Oh, dad, I'm going over to Selphie's house," or "Mom, I'm going skateboarding with Hayner."

Roxas looked around once again and found Kairi, at last. Roxas ran up to her and Kairi beamed as she saw Roxas hurrying to her side. Awkwardly, they just stood there holding hands for about five seconds and then, they hugged. Roxas pulled away and smiled down at Kairi, staring into her violet-blue eyes. His lips pulled back to form a grin, glad to see his love.

Kairi blushed and smiled back, turning forward and held Roxas' hand in hers. She broke the silence and said, "How are you today, Roxas?" Kairi giggled at her simple yet curious question, stopping for a second to grab out a granola bar from her shoulder backpack.

"I'm doing great, Kairi," Roxas replied confidently. He looked over at Kairi nibbling on her granola bar. Kairi broke out a piece and held it up to his mouth, signaling for him to taste the crunchy snack. Roxas, conveniently favoring granola bars, took the piece of the bar with his mouth and ate it gratefully. "Thanks, Kairi. So, how are you?"

Kairi ran her hand down on her jeans to wipe off the crumbs left on her hand, so she can place her hand on Roxas' after throwing away her wrapper. Returning to Roxas and holding his hand and slightly leaning on him, she replied, "I'm good." Kairi took a deep breath to smell Roxas' cologne, never wanting to leave his side. But they'd have to, since there was only ten more minutes of nutrition break. "Roxas, look!"

Roxas turned his head to look at what Kairi had been pointing at. It was their school's marching band and they were performing outside the pavilion. Kairi skipped over to the band, pausing to wait for Roxas. He caught up with her and fixated his eyes on the band and ready to hear marvelous playing, for their school band was extremely talented, especially the drums.

The band had started to play an old song, written by some dead guy. Roxas tapped his foot lightly and felt Kairi's hand tangled in his, her fingers tapping against the surface of his hand. That song ended and the band separated, making way for the color guard team to appear. A group of girls and a couple of boys stood straight, holding sabers instead of their usual flags. The skillful color guard team did their routine, with the band playing in the background.

Roxas and Kairi watched the bright white sabers fly into the air and be caught by their handlers and being twirled amazingly fast. The two teens watched with mesmerized expressions, but then snapped out of it when the bell rang. The loud "beep" spread all over campus.

Kairi frowned and so did Roxas. They were enjoying themselves and, of course, they didn't want to go back to the classrooms. But they knew they had to, so Roxas walked Kairi slowly halfway to her next class, but they only had five minutes to be present in their rooms, so they picked up the pace.

"Bye, Roxas, see you at lunch." Kairi's smile was tinted with a bit of sadness.

Roxas nodded, "See 'ya." But before Kairi could turn around and walk the other half to her class without Roxas by her side, Roxas pulled her into a kiss. The other teens walking past the two grinned or raised eyebrows, not that kissing in school wasn't common. Kairi pulled away and smiled widely.

By now most of the kids were in their classes, but there was three more minutes left to go back to class, and Kairi and Roxas' classes were fairly near. Kairi looked around quickly and kissed Roxas back, feeling like it's the only time they could. Her fingers were still intertwined with his and Roxas pulled away before they were late for class, but this time, Roxas was the one smiling toothily. Kairi giggled and let go of his hands to walk to her class, but she had bumped into a figure.

"Oh – I'm sorry…" Kairi looked up at the body she had ran into.

_It was _the **principal**.

Raising his eyebrows, the principal shook his head. "Well, well, well… What do we have here? Kairi and Roxas?" he shook his head sadly at the two. "Even my top two students. You two _know _that what you two just _did_ was inappropriate on school campus. This _may_ qualify for a referral, after…" The principal eyed Roxas and Kairi and continued…

"We _will_ **clarify this **_with_ your **parents**."

"Come now, Roxas, Kairi. Follow me to my office. I'll ask you to call them yourselves. Make sure they know what you two have been doing."

_It was_ official. _They_ hated **their** **principal.**

××××

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, not yet.**

**A/N – **Was that good? I hope it was. This is a two shot, so watch out for part two! My inspiration came to me on April 26. I went to advisory and my 'acquaintance' told me that my friend and her boyfriend got caught 'holding each other'. Like, _he_ was in the back and _she_ was in the front and _he_ was putting his arms around her… They're very cute, but a teacher caught them and had to call their parents I think. Well, my 'acquaintance' is known for stretching the truth, but truth or not, I though it'd be a good idea…

**Dedicated to …**

**. M i T S U K A i i .**

_**Older Sister. **_

_**Writer.**_

_**Legendary.**_

Your fanfics rawk! I don't know how you can describe  
such detail, but no one is as good as you! Our first story  
we wrote together was… Don't remember? It was on the  
very front and very back of our bedtime stories book. "The  
Ugly Witch" or something. I love dedicating stories to you, you're  
awesome and you know it. Insert smile here—I mean…


	2. Part 2

**. Please Clarify This .**

**two - shot**

**rox_ask_airi**

**. P a r t 2 .**

××××

I'm not sure what Dad is going to say, but I'm sure when he finds out, he's probably going to kill me. Or maybe, he'd probably kill Roxas first. I really don't want Daddy to find out… Oh, God! What am I going to do? I bet Dad is going to send me to a different school or something and make sure I don't see any more boys… Roxas…

I love Roxas. I don't want him to get in trouble. _I_ don't want to get in trouble. I want to stay with him forever, okay, maybe not forever since that's impossible, but for a long time. When he had asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance, I knew we'd have a future together. I _want _to have a future with him.

But this bitc—I mean principal, just _had_ to do his job. I hate him now.

××××

I've never got sent to the principal's office before. I've never really gotten in trouble, except in Elementary and Middle school. But since I'm in High School now, I want to get into a good college. But, now… I've gotten in trouble. Surely I'll still be eligible to go to a good college, but I bet Mom and Dad won't let me go. Make sure I won't go around having secret love affairs. Of course I wont have any secretive affairs because I already love Kairi.

I love her. Lover her, love her, love her. The first day of middle school, _bam_, I loved her. We spent so much time together, but I couldn't see it until seventh grade. Why? I was very immature about romance. We were young, but that's good _and_ bad. It's bad because, well, we were young, but it's good also because if we stick together, we'd be together longer… If that makes any sense at all. The point is I love Kairi and nothing can stop my feelings for her.

Not even this basta—I mean our principal. Or our parents.

××××

"I'm cooking, cooking, cooking, cooking in the kitchen…" I sang.

"She's cooking, cooking, cooking, cooking _my_ pie." My husband sang, coming down the stairs with his briefcase. He placed his briefcase down, looking at me with that stupidly cute grin on his face, and grabbed the coffee maker and poured some coffee in his 'Best Dad In the World' mug. Then, he sat down and slurped his morning drink loudly.

I looked over to my silly husband and laughed. "Hon, I'm not cooking _your_ pie, it's _our_ pie. And Roxas'." I glanced at the cookbook and cut the apples the way it told me to, in slices, for the Apple Pie. "Now, you'd better head onto work, or you'll be late. I'll save you some of _our_ pie." I got the dishtowel and whipped it against his shoulder playfully, making him stand up.

He obeyed and stood up, holding me by my waist and leaned in, only for me to slap him lightly. "Sweetie," I said laughing, "I'm cooking." I watched my husband whimper pathetically and rolled my eyes. I gave him a peck on the lips and wiggled my way out of his arms. "Seriously, you're going to be late to work."

My spouse came up to me and wrapped his arms around me once again, getting a whiff of the sliced apples I had cut. I felt his warm breath against my neck and he said, "I have my reasons." I stood there, he stood there, and we felt like teenagers again. I placed the apples gently where it was supposed to be and my husband had his chin on my shoulder, swaying slightly.

**R**i_N_**G**!

I was startled by the sudden telephone ring and waddled my way to the phone, with my husband still clinging onto me.

**R**i_N_**G**!

Pushing the button, my husband let go of me and kissed my cheek, heading out for the door.

"Hello?" I greeted on the phone, smiling at my spouse, who was almost out the door.

"**Who **_is _it,_ honey_?"

I stood there, listening to the voice on the other line rant on and on. My mouth gaped open and an apple that was in my hand slipped out and splat on the kitchen tiles. My eyebrows knitted together and I placed my hand on my hip, trying to process the information given to me from the person on the other line. Lastly, for the cherry on the ice cream sundae, I yelled…

"**You **did _WHAT_?"

××××

"No, Miss Johnson… Yes. Oh, of course. No, not that…" I tapped my pen on my cherry wood desk and bit my lip. "Not to worry, Miss Johnson. I will surely talk to Dane. I'm sure he'll think about it. Yes… Good-bye." I placed the phone down on the receiver. I sighed and rubbed my temples. There was a knock on my door and a woman entered shyly.

"Hello, sir." She nodded gently.

The phone rang once again and I answered it. "Hello…? Oh, hello, Miss Johnson… Yes. You didn't have to call again. I told you I was going to take care of it." I rolled my eyes. "Nothing's better than making sure, huh? … Okay, Good-bye Miss Johnson." I looked up at the lady who had entered my office. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

She smiled lightly and took a folded paper from her apron. "This is from Dane…" Her voice was soft, yet firm. I took the piece of paper from her, feeling her smooth hands, but knowing that they work extremely hard. I smiled at her and read the note. It was concerning what I was just talking about with Miss Johnson on the phone.

The young women bowed to me and started to leave the room. I looked up at her, and yelled out, "Hold on."

She did so and walked back in front of my desk. "Yes, sir?"

I held up a finger and took a pen from the end of my desk. I flipped over the folded paper and wrote down a little reply. I stamped it and held it up for the lady. Carelessly, my elbow bumped my coffee mug, which had made it tip over and drop to the carpet, spilling. "Oh, shi—" I stopped myself from cussing. The woman hurriedly took the note from my hand so I could clean the spilled coffee.

**R**i_N_**G**!

"Oh, before you go, ma'am, would you please get the phone?" I asked, grabbing a paper towel and attempted to scrub the coffee stain off of the floor.

She nodded, almost like she was happy to answer my phone call. Her voice was still very soft, "Hello?"

"**May** _I_ please **speak** to _my_ **dad**?"

I grunted and started to wipe off the coffee on my pants, still on the floor. I glanced up, seeing that the young lady was handing me the phone. I took the phone and she left, heading to give the note back to Dane. I placed my ear on the phone and asked, "Hello?" I recognized the voice and smiled, still wiping my pants, but that smile faded as the voice on the other line raged on, non-stop. I dropped the paper towel and tried to stand up, just to bump my head under my desk.

I rubbed my head and listened in shock. I grinded my teeth and…

"…"

××××

"Roxas—"

"Kairi…"

The two parents stood in front of their children and said in unison, "Why?"

Kairi swallowed, but it was a dry one. Her eyes darted from her dad, to Roxas' mom, to Roxas' dad, then to her dad once again. Kairi studied their expressions and concluded that they were merely… confused, with deadpan faces. And again, Kairi swallowed, then opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it and looked at her hands, which were laced on her lap.

Roxas, on the other hand was staring at the Principal and evidently enough, he was staring back. Roxas gave him the "quit-staring-at-me" look and the principal raised his eyebrows. Now Roxas thought that was a mistake to do… He turned his head to stop making eye contact with him because he was irritating him. The six people in the room stood or sat quietly, before the Principal broke the silence.

"So," he clamped his hands together, "I believe Roxas and Kairi's behavior needs something explaining…"

"Mm hm…" Roxas' dad grunted. His mom nudged him on his arm, motioning that the noise was unnecessary. Then, Roxas' mom looked at Roxas and crossed her arms, awaiting a clarification. Roxas remained silent and barely breathed.

Kairi's dad looked at his daughter, who was still looking at her hands, but shortly raised her head. Kairi was brave enough to utter a word or two. "Dad…" She started, but could not think of anything else say. "You're mad, aren't you?" She had asked that because she truly didn't know the answer. Even though he had on a blank face, it obviously didn't show if he _was_ mad or sad or happy or… some other sentiment.

Kairi's dad cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie. "Um… Kairi, I'm not mad… I'm just, hm; I'm just quite confused why you… kissed Roxas… When you're not supposed to…" He stuttered a bit while he said that, but nonetheless stated his feelings. He looked up from his tie to look at his daughter.

Roxas looked at Kairi's dad and blushed. "Sir — I'm sorry. I knew it was inappropriate to do what I… did, and I was just…" Roxas' sentence just seemed to fade away.

Roxas' mom looked down at Kairi. "Kairi… do _like_ my son?" She asked. Oh, how parents are so clueless, it's hilarious. Can't she tell by now? Especially by what Roxas and Kairi had just done? The _reason_ why Roxas' parents and Kairi's dad is standing in the Principal's office? Yeah, she's pretty clueless.

Kairi smiled. Why? "I think I know why Roxas kissed me." Kairi bit her lip and giggled.

Roxas struck a look at Kairi and raised his brows. He elbowed her lightly and his confused expression turned into a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. Kairi then gave him a I-know-what-I'm-doing look. Roxas shrugged hesitantly and let Kairi speak.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Kairi looked at Roxas once again.

"**He loves me and I love him."**

Kairi's dad did some kind of semi-gape. "Kairi — Roxas, aren't you guys a little _young_ to know if you're in love or not? I mean, you two are just kids—"

"That's just it, Dad. We're _not_ kids anymore! We're _sixteen_. People our age had already done things _more_ than kiss, but Roxas and I would not do that. We're not officially adults yet, but come _on_! You can't go around telling us who we can hang out with or go out with." Kairi took a deep breath. "When I told you I'd be going to Selphie's house, most of the time I'd go somewhere with Roxas…"

Roxas stared at his courageous girlfriend stand up to her dad. "Mom, Dad," Roxas started, "Kairi's right. And… When I said I'd be hanging out with Hayner, some of those times I'd go somewhere with Kairi. Look, I'm sorry and I knew that if I had told you guys the truth, you'd probably—"

"**We understand."**

Kairi and Roxas tilted their heads at Kairi's dad. "What?" They asked in unison, then looked at each other.

Roxas' dad nodded and sighed deeply. "You two are right… You're not kids anymore. We grownups just have to realize that you guys don't need us anymore."

Roxas shook her head vigorously, "No! That's not what we mean! We will always need you guys. We just want to have just a little bit of freedom in our lives. I mean admit it," Roxas looked at Kairi's dad, "Sir, you always keep Kairi bottled up inside her room to study." He looked at his dad, "And dad, hate to break it to you, but I hate the fact when you tell me to change my underwear every single day. I can do it myself."

Kairi's dad smiled, for the first time they were in that room. Roxas' parents, too, smiled, and even the Principal grinned, admiring the boldness in Kairi and Roxas.

"Well," the Principal started. "You two did better at the explanation part than any other kids I have caught throughout my years." He looked at Kairi's dad and Roxas' mother and father. "You have to be proud of your kid in a bizarre way."

Roxas' dad sighed once more and laughed, coming over to Roxas and standing behind the chair and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, my boy's growing up."

Roxas looked up at his dad and beamed, "Does that mean… I get to go out with Kairi?" Roxas asked hopefully. His dad paused and nodded slowly.

His mother put up a finger. "Ah, hold on." She looked at her son and Kairi. "You two always have to tell the truth on where you guys are planning to go to. We're being cooperative, and you don't want to ruin it."

Kairi looked up at her dad. "So… We're off the hook?"

"**No freakin' way."**

Kairi, Roxas, and everyone else laughed at Kairi's dad's answer. He explained that since she had lied, she'd have to wash the dished every other day for a month and a half and can only go out with Roxas on the days she doesn't have to wash the dishes after four but no later than eight, and of course with her homework done. Kairi agreed.

Roxas, on the other hand, had a punishment worse than washing dishes and scheduled dates. He couldn't use the phone for two months, unless he had to call the parents and he couldn't stay out later than _seven_ and he got his skateboard taken away. Being disciplined does have its limits, so Roxas had many other advantages.

Roxas' mom wiped a tear off her cheek and hugged her son.

"**My **_little_ Roxas **is**_ growing_ up**!"**

**.. f i n i s h ..**

××××

**Disclaimer – I do not OWN Kingdom Hearts. If I did, do you think I'd be doing this?**

**A/N – Hey, I hoped you liked my two shot… So, please review if you can!**

**Oh, the dedication –-**

**.. M i T S U K A i i ..**

**dude, the info on her is on part 1, 'kay?**

**just remember one thing, she's my seestar.**


End file.
